Childhood of Finnick Odair
by Johneruditegreen
Summary: Finnick Odair's childhood.
1. Introduction

Childhood of Finnick Odair

I was born with only a father, my father is Charles Odair, beautiful name, mom's name is Elizabeth, and she died of childbirth, or at least that was what I was told. Our family lives a fisherman's life, when my mom is alive, we had a better economy. This is because mom collected wild berries and we had two sources of income, but after my mom died, we only have one source of income, dad fishing. This causes a huge setback for our family, because early in my life, dad told me about the four-social level.

The fourth one is home-workers. I like to refer to them as slaves because they sort of acts like them, however, dad's really strict about it, and forbids me to do that, saying it's rude. I understand now because it is indeed rude.

The third social status is fisherman, they aren't highly ranked because they refer to higher ranked people who know nothing but how to catch fish. However, we know other things, generally we sell our fish to second rank.

The second rank is workers in fish factories, they generally are quite rich and buy fresh fish from us. However, they are annoying and care about a lot of small problems, like fish not looking good. Sometimes they buy fish from us to give to the factory. The Cresta family is one of them.

The first rank are factory owners, I don't know much about them because we are lower ranked and they usually live in the Capitol. They are super rich.

Push family is a family who is able to move into higher status. Fourth rank moving to third rank have an obvious sign because they are actually calculating their debts. Most fourth workers don't calculate their debts, it's simply too great. Third rank moving to second rank is majorly shown by them selling fish directly to the factory. Second rank moving to first rank is shown by them buying spare plots of lands. First rank promoted to governor's position which is workers of the Capitol, they have powers and can put you in jail, so this is why dad told me not to mess with them.


	2. Before I was born

Before I was born, our family is a strong push family, in fact they called it the strongest push of third ranks in history that is ever recorded. This is because we have two sources of income, my dad isn't a completely splendid fisherman, even though I think he's amazing. However, in the bird's point of view he's just among one of all the fishermen, nothing special, however, he works really hard, and according to my neighbors, work from 6 AM in the morning to 10 AM in the evening. This sadly only matched the basic criteria of a good fishermen and this couldn't bring our family in to a push family, not to say the best in record. However, as I've just said before, that's the time when mom's still alive.

Most wives in the family just stay home and take care of their kid and husband, they didn't make any money, because women's education is not valued in the society. This causes most wives lost the chance to earn money and support the family. Mom, on the other hand is a totally different story, she learns how to make beads as a hobby early in her life by making friends with a second rank lady. This is the spotlight of her which makes her different from other ladies, and of course rich people loves her beautiful beads and buy them, which cause our family to have nearly twice money as a regular third rank, so that's the legend of the strongest push.

You might wonder why won't the other families take our family as an example and also do this, well, economic problems is the answer. Second and first rank ladies are indeed educated because the family have money however third rank families don't have enough spare money, their spare money can only be used to let two or three boys learn to fish, and of course thinking that boys could make more profit with less money invested, they let the boys received education, which is just learning how to fish and the simple dynamics this world works with a little brief history about the capitol and the districts. They are taught in "banda", which is just little shabby constructions. The richer kids learn from schools, bigger building which is ten times the size of our house.

Anyways, in order for a push family to succeed in third rank, they have to let their children be taught in school, and the children despite the horrible conditions need to work extremely hard in order to graduate successfully since parents can't help them with their work and there is no friends that could help. After they graduated, they could find a job in the factory with their certificates and the life for their offspring and himself would be change forever. That's what my parents wish to happen. However, tragedy strikes sooner than you can blink.


	3. The thing about marriage

You see, marriage is a complicated thing. The main reason for that is parents usually want their kids to marry to a wealthier person, this causes a huge difference, since you basically successfully move up a rank once you're recognized. You also get to negotiate with more wealthy people. Anyways, back to my story, after my mom's death, my dad decided that we would just be a regular family, I didn't understand till now.

Marriage is a complicated thing, why is a push family so hard to get? While, there is no luck that a higher ranked female would fell in love with you and marry you. Because first, they are taught to be disgusted by you and obey whom their parents tell them to marry. So, obviously, they didn't care about you. Second of all, even if they want to, a bride and groom's gift worthy of the marriage need to be delivered to opposing families, poor families don't have enough support, they couldn't skip it, or else, it's disobeying the laws of the capitol.

So, the only way for a push family to succeed ,as I might mentioned before, is to receive education so that you won't be disgusted by women from upper class and to have enough economic financials in order to buy the gift that the other side and all their families and friends like and think it's worthy.

Now, even though the chapter isn't about family love, I'm still gonna say it. Family bond is strong, because the purpose of parents in lower ranked families is to try to be a push. Their whole live serves as the purpose to support their child, which is astonishing. This is also why, strong push only born one while families who think that there is no chance of being a push born many. However, I'm solo, because supposedly, my family is a push.


End file.
